Gravitation of Darkness
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: A Yami no Matsuei & Gravitation crossover. Hijiri joins NG records to help Bad Luck in a concert, but when someone hates him enough to use the forces of evil, Tsuzuki and Hisoka once again find the need to protect the young violinist.


T: Gravitation of Darkness (Yami no Gravitation)  
  
Notes/Disclaimer: This was written when I realized there were no Yami no Matsuei fics where Hijiri meant Shuichi, there are 4 crossovers with Gravitation and YnM, but none where Touma recruits a violin player to play for a special part in a Bad Luck concert. To me the idea seems like a good one. Hisoka and Tsuzuki will have appearances don't worry. The only couple in here will be Yuki/Shuichi, sorry, but I have seen NO evidence in YnM that Hisoka, Hijiri, or Tsuzuki are attracted to each other, nothing against the authors that put them together, I just don't see it. Oh yeah, I don't own Gravitation, Yami no Matsuei, Descendants of Darkness (hisses at name), or any FLCL song I happen to make a reference to. AND BY GOD TOKYO MEW MEW SHOULD STAY TOKYO AND NOT CHANGE TO HOLLYWOOD!!! (sorry about the rant) BASED: On the YnM manga. Possible OOCness, first YnM fic. One more author butt in, I have only read the YnM manga so facts such as eye color may be off. ***SPOLIERS for Gravitation!!  
  
*~* I can't find Hijiri's age anywhere, and due to that I'm just saying he's 16, if not oh well.  
  
*****  
  
Seguchi Touma watched as the dark haired teen played the violin in front of him. It was said that he was the best in Japan and Touma was beginning to agree with them. The youth finished the piece he was playing and lowered his violin.  
  
"How do you feel about coming in tomorrow at 8 a.m. and meeting Bad Luck?" Touma asked him.  
  
The boy smiled as he put up his violin. He knew he would be able to. "Of course I will." Minase Hijiri told the blond haired man.  
  
After the two talked for several more minutes Hijiri left Touma's office just as Mr. K walked in. The teen made his way out of the building and stopped to look at the tall glass building.  
  
NG studios, or Nittle Grasper studios had been founded by Touma after the band he was in, Nittle Graspers, had broken up. Now NG studios had several bands with their names on their label, the new rising band Bad Luck, ASK a band who was having trouble, and Nittle Graspers since they had become a band once again. The company had wanted to do something special for the next Bad Luck concert and had decided to have someone write a special song for it. For once Bad Luck would not be performing a song by Shindou Shuichi, their lead singer who normally wrote all of theirs songs, and instead someone had specially written it for a violin. The one problem Touma had come across, there wasn't a violin player in NG records, so of course he had gotten a hold of someone who knew an up and rising player, one who promised to be come famous, and from there the rest would soon be history.  
  
Hijiri was brought out of his musings when he almost walked into someone slightly older then him with black hair and a very un-happy expression on his face. He quickly apologized and walked out of site of the building.  
  
*  
  
Aizawa Tachi watched as the teen walked away from him. The boy had clearly been lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Is that the violin player everyone is making such a fuss about?" He asked.  
  
"It was." Ken answered him, worry already showing. Tachi was beginning to get the same look in his eyes as when he had started obsessing about Shindou Shuichi and Eiri Yuki. Ma glanced at him, worry clear in his eyes as well.  
  
***  
  
Mr. K stopped in front of Touma's desk. "Shuichi's not happy."  
  
"I didn't think he would be." Touma said and sat in his chair. He spun it around so he could look outside and started to count on his fingers. 1..  
  
"He said he wanted to talk to you."  
  
.2.  
  
"Of course."  
  
.3..  
  
BANG!  
  
Touma inwardly groaned, there went his wall again. He spun his chair around and stood up.  
  
Shuichi was staring at him, panting as if he had run the whole way, Touma didn't doubt he had.  
  
"You added a new member?" Shuichi asked, as if maybe he had heard K wrong.  
  
"Just for a short time." Touma answered, waiting for the explosion.  
  
And it came, just as Nakano Hiroshi and Fujisaki Suguru ran into his office, through the door thankfully.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT?!?"  
  
Touma could almost picture a hissing cat, hair standing on end and tail in the air, yelling at him. Hiro and Suguru made their way over to their band member, while Sakano made his entrance, virtually unnoticed. K had taken up a position against a wall and was clearly debating drawing a gun to get Shuichi to calm down.  
  
"Actually I can." Touma told them and took a seat.  
  
"But why?! How?!" Shuichi managed spit out.  
  
"It's just for one show, don't worry." Touma told them and began to look like he was busy with something else of more importance.  
  
Shuichi was not about to put off quite yet.  
  
"But-"  
  
He was cut off when Hiro and Suguru grabbed his arms to drag him out of the office.  
  
"And Shuichi please start to use the door." Touma said, almost as an afterthought and with out looking up from what he was doing.  
  
A huffing and almost screaming Shuichi vanished from his office with a bang of the door.  
  
"That went better than I thought." Touma muttered and called for a maintenance crew to clean up his office and fix the wall. again.  
  
***  
  
Once Hiro and Suguru had Shuichi far enough away from Touma's office (at least they hoped it was far enough away) they let him go. Shuichi was still very upset, but not enough to break down any more walls. Hiro began to try to figure out ways to make Shuichi happy with the current arrangement.  
  
***  
  
At Meifu  
  
The worries of a pink haired singer would never be known to anyone who was there, that was unless of course the singer was dead. But since Shindou Shuichi was very much alive, and currently crying, no one cared. Nor did they care that Touma managed to once again be kept from his work, this time by a baka with a pink bunny. Or for that matter would they care that somewhere Ken and Ma where beginning to worry about Tachi.  
  
The only cares anyone currently had would be those who worked in Enma-chou, or the Shinigami, and their current worry was about a curse that someone in the living would was trying to put on one Minase Hijiri.  
  
***  
  
To be continued..  
  
A/N: So what does everyone thing? Well, should I drop it or continue it? 


End file.
